La vida comienza a las tres
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Cada día, con escoba en mano él espera verla pasar, pero un día, cuando el reloj marque las tres, él por fin le hablará.


La siguiente es una historia editada. Gracias por los anteriores y los nuevos reviews.

AS

Dedicado a M Kurisu

* * *

LA VIDA COMIENZA A LAS TRES

El sonido de pasos hizo eco en la desolada y angosta calle. Una delgada figura de camisa blanca, boina y un conjunto de chaleco y pantalón, miró el reloj en su muñeca. El minutero apuntó a las 3:00.

—Aquí viene… —dijo tomando una escoba.

Como cada tarde, una parsimoniosa colegiala de cabello aguamarina caminaba en dirección al ocaso. El rubio del taller de autos salió barriendo la acera como cotidianamente lo hacía, barría y barría la siempre pulcra calle en tan inadecuado atuendo, demasiado limpio y demasiado elegante para un barrendero.

Sin prestar atención a nada, la jovencita atravesó el taller, el muchacho detuvo su escoba cediéndole el paso y admirado la siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló en la esquina.

—¡Demonios! —Exclamó de pronto arrojando la boina al piso.

—La vida comienza a las tres muchacho —dijo el inadvertido viejo de sombrero que lustraba zapatos junto a la puerta.

Ignorándolo, el rubio bufó irritado, recogió la boina y regresó al taller arrastrando la escoba.

 _"Mañana"._ Se dijo a sí mismo. _"Mañana…"_

Al día siguiente, el reloj marcó las 3:00 en su muñeca.

 _"Bien, escucho pasos. Debe ser ella. Es hora"._

El muchacho se alisó la ropa y salió del taller pretendiendo barrer la acera.

 _"Ok, hoy tampoco estoy sucia ni llena de grasa, hoy la voy a conocer. Tiene que ser hoy… Tengo nervios, siempre me pasa a esta hora"._

Una gota de sudor corrió por su sien, temblaba y sentía las manos frías.

 _"Ya viene, se acerca, puedo sentirla en el viento"._ Pensó. Entonces, sonrió y negó. _"Cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que estoy demente…"_

El muchacho tragó ansioso y de pronto su garganta se cerró.

 _"¡Maldición!"_ Carraspeó. " _¿Cómo le hablaré de esta forma? Ella me vuelve… frágil, me hace perder la confianza, ¿por qué me hace esto? Oh Dios, casi está aquí…"_

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y el muchacho sintió su corazón latir tan deprisa que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo.

—La vida comienza a las tres muchacho —dijo el viejo cepillando un zapato junto a la puerta.

 _"Y ahí está. El viejo interrumpiendo otra vez. ¿Por qué? Cada día es igual, ¿por qué siempre dice lo mismo? Nunca le contesto, ¿por qué sigue hacie…?"_

Y a media frase, como lo esperaba, la joven aguamarina cruzó frente a la rubia vestida de muchacho, su cabello ondeó contra el viento. La rubia quedó sin habla, muda como cada vez que pasa, justo a la misma hora, todos los días sin falta. La rubia apenas pudo respirar, estaba congelada ante la perfumada estela que dejó a su paso, y boquiabierta, la miró alejarse otra vez. En exactos tres minutos, la aguamarina dio vuelta a la esquina y la rubia respiró exhalando un suspiro.

 _"Sí… lo entiendo. Mi vida comienza a las 3:00, y termina a las 3:03…"_

Y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la rubia asió la escoba, y distraída continuó barriendo. Al día siguiente tendría otra oportunidad. Si es que podía.

Y con el correr de los días, también se fueron yendo los meses, siempre esperándola, siempre en silencio, siempre carente de valor, siempre intimidada por la hermosa joven que a diario transitaba, e igual como siempre, el viejo repitió insistente: "La vida comienza a las tres".

—Esta vez lo haré, —dijo la rubia en un nuevo intento— así sea lo último que haga.

—La vida comienza a las tres muchacho.

La rubia hizo una mueca de fastidio. Estaba harta de ese viejo que cada día parecía burlarse diciéndole la misma insidiosa frase.

 _"Sí, ya sé que ella llega a las 3:00. Sí, ya sé que usted sabe que quiero hablarle y no lo hago, ¿por qué no deja de fastidiar y se va a lustrar a otro lado?"_

La rubia cerró los ojos y tomó aire llenando sus pulmones, lo contuvo un instante y tomando el valor de todos los días fallidos, exhaló, apretó los puños y esperó a verla aparecer en la esquina. Al verla dudó por un segundo, pero armándose con todas sus agallas, lenta y decidida, caminó hacia ella.

 _"Bien… aquí voy, esta vez dilo Tenoh. A la una… a las dos… y a las…"_

—Hola, soy Haruka —dijo tendiéndole la mano en un saludo.

—¡Tres! —Murmuró la aguamarina encogida sobre sí apretando ojos y puños.

—¿Eh? —Haruka la miró desconcertada.

La aguamarina parpadeó un par de veces y miró la mano extendida frente a ella, entonces levantó el rostro y vio a la confusa rubia arqueando una ceja.

—Eh… perdón —dijo por lo bajo.

La aguamarina bajó el rostro cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo y con media sonrisa respondió:

—Michiru —tomó su mano y con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad miró su rostro y reiteró—: Mi nombre es: Michiru.

Ambas sonrieron entre sí y el viejo sonrió con ellas. Ese sería el primer día en que se darían la mano, para no soltarse jamás.

Entonces, el viejo miró al frente y dijo:

—La vida comienza a las tres.

…Tres…


End file.
